


It Was Always For You

by Allthemfanfics



Series: Endgame Fix-It AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Father Son Bonding, Irondad, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Tony's son, Precious Peter Parker, This is an Endgame fix-it AU where Tony lives, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and I need to fix it, because my feelings were hurt by endgame, spiderson, you cannot convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthemfanfics/pseuds/Allthemfanfics
Summary: Peter visits Tony's lakeside cabin on the weekends. He has his own room, his own place at the table, but for some reason, the kid just can't seem to get it through his head that Tony sees him like a son.When Peter spots the framed photo of him and Tony holding his official Stark Internship certificate, truths come to light.And Peter may or may not have cried.





	It Was Always For You

The cool and gentle breeze brought on by the lake was a refreshing change from the smell of car fumes and cigarette smoke that Peter had grown so accustomed to in Queens. The quiet sounds of nature relaxed Peter as he realized just how loud his neighborhood was. The car horns, the yelling, the sounds of the city... Peter's senses were actually at peace for once as he sat on the cabin's porch, rocking back and forth in his chair. He never imagined that he would be sitting here, getting ready to have dinner with Mr Stark and his family... 

Peter had been gone for a little while. Long enough that Mr Stark had finally settled down and had a daughter with Ms Pepper. Morgan Stark was definitely energetic, which made sense considering she was only a four year old. It was entertaining watching as Mr Stark tried to keep up with her. It was even more entertaining when Peter had to try to keep up, though. Morgan loved to play with Peter. It was one of her favorite things to do when he came to visit on the weekends. 

The weekend visits were Peter's favorite time of the week. Spending time with Mr Stark and his family was his favorite thing to do. Things were beginning to feel like normal again to Peter Parker, and that was saying a lot, considering where he had been five years ago (although to him it felt like it had only been a few months). 

"Petey!" Morgan came running up the front stairs of the porch, with her she carried several rocks and a pile of dirt. She came skidding to a halt in front of Peter and smiled widely, presenting her sticks and dirt to him. "Look! I found the-the ifity rocks!" 

Peter laughed slightly and got up from the chair, kneeling down next to her. "Nice job, Mo," He replied. "But I think you mean Infinity Stones." 

Morgan pursed her lips and then shrugged, shoving the rocks and dirt into Peter's arms, soiling (haha, get it?) his flannel sleeves. "Here! I stole them from whats-his-face and now we can beat him up!" She exclaimed happily. Peter assumed 'whats-his-face' was Thanos and he shuddered slightly at the thought of the purple titan, but quickly regained his composure in front of Morgan. She still didn't entirely understand exactly what had gone down several months earlier. All Mr Stark had told her was that a bad man had used the Infinity Stones to send some people far away, but that the Avengers had beaten the bad man and brought their friends back from wherever he had sent them. And that was all she needed to know anyway. 

"I think your dad was the one to beat whats-his-face up," Peter replied, recalling the events of the battle. While it was true that the Avengers had all come together to give the final blow, or rather the final  _snap_ , Mr Stark and the original Avengers had been the ones to do the most damage to Thanos in battle. 

"But Daddy told me that you helped!" She exclaimed. 

"Well, I did a little bit." Peter shrugged. "But your daddy was the real hero that day!" He dropped the rocks and wrapped his arms around Morgan before lifting her up into the air. She squealed with delight and then began to laugh as Peter flew her around the porch. 

Thanos was still a touchy subject for everyone, and Peter still wasn't completely comfortable talking about what had happened. It was hard, even if Morgan wasn't saying Thanos's name, every time she brought up the 'ifity rocks' Peter's heart raced just a tad bit faster. They had been lucky that they had won without horrible casualties. Natasha Romanoff had been one of the only ones to give her life in the fight against Thanos. And even though Peter had never gotten the chance to meet her, not a day went by where she didn't cross his mind. He felt the need to thank her. She was the reason he was standing here, after all. 

"Kids! Time for dinner!" Pepper called from inside. Peter stopped flying Morgan around and instead held her against his hip. 

"Ready to eat, Mo?" He asked her. 

"As long as Mommy didn't make any vegetals!" 

Peter laughed. 

* * *

 

Dinner had been good. Peter ate every last bite of Pepper's lasagna. He didn't normally like lasagna, and he blamed May's cooking skills for that. But Pepper could cook! It was a nice change of pace from takeout almost every night. Though, Peter did enjoy eating takeout with May and watching Star Wars when she was free. 

The rules at the Stark house were simple. If you didn't cook, you cleaned up. Unless you were Morgan, who didn't do either and instead went upstairs with Pepper for bath time. So, Peter and Mr Stark stayed behind in the kitchen to wash and put away the dishes. It wasn't anything Peter wasn't used to doing at home, but it did feel a bit odd to be doing it wit Mr Stark there. It was all very... domestic. 

"Okay, I soap and rinse, you dry. Deal?" Mr Stark offered. 

"Sure thing, Mr Stark."

Mr Stark laughed slightly and looked over at Peter. "Come on, kid, when are we going to get past 'Mr Stark?' Jesus, I feel old when you call me that." 

Peter raised an eyebrow slightly at him. "But... you  _are_ old." He pointed out smugly.

Mr Stark clutched his chest in mock offense. "You wound me, Pete," He said. 

They went back to washing the dishes in a comfortable silence. Peter took each dish from Mr Stark as he finished washing and rinsing them and then dried them before placing them onto the dish rack on the counter. "You can call me Tony, though," Mr Stark finally said as he was handing Peter one of the glasses. "I think we're there, kid." 

Peter glanced over at him and then cleared his throat awkwardly. "I-okay... Tony." It felt so natural coming from his mouth. Tony. Yes, Peter decided, he liked to say Tony's name. 

They resumed the dish washing again until Peter felt the spray of water hit him. He yelped and jumped back. "Mr St-- _Tony_!" He exclaimed as his mentor burst out laughing and nearly doubled over. 

"Oh my  _God_ that was amazing," Tony laughed. "FRI, please tell me you got that?" 

_"File saved, Boss."_

"Noooo! FRIDAY, delete that!" Peter whined desperately. 

 _"I'm sorry, Mr Parker, but you are not permitted access to these files,"_ The AI replied and Peter groaned helplessly while Tony continued to laugh. Peter glanced over and spotted a wet rag sitting on the edge of the sink. He picked up and before Tony even knew what hit him, there was a wet rag hitting him sqaure in the face. Now it was Peter's turn to laugh, and the kid nearly collapsed onto the floor in his fit.

Tony removed the rag from his face and glared at his kid, who was giggling like a madman. Tony smiled fondly and then tossed the rag at Peter. "You wanna play dirty, huh, Pete?" Tony asked, readying the sprayer in his hand. Peter's face drained of color and he held his hands up in surrender, backing slowly away from Tony, who took a step closer every time Peter took a step backwards. 

"We can talk about this, Tony," Peter said. "It doesn't have to end like this!" 

"You're so dramatic."

"Oh,  _I'm_ the dramatic one?"

"Uh, yes, you are." Tony nodded pointedly. He then hit the button on the sprayer, but forgot about Peter's literal superhuman reflexes. The kid grabbed Tony's wrist and turned the sprayer away from him and towards the shelves of dishes behind him. The water hit the dishes on the shelves, along with a few framed pictures. By the time Peter had realized what he did, he began apologizing immediately. "Don't sweat it, kid, it's just a little water." Tony assured him as he grabbed a dry rag and the photo of his father that sat on the shelf. He wiped the glass clean while Peter grabbed the other picture and stared at it. "Pete?"

The picture was of Peter and Tony holding Peter's Stark Internship certificate. Peter had the exact same picture framed in his bedroom back in Queens, but he never imagined Tony would have it as well. It had been something goofy Peter had practically begged Tony to do with him. He hadn't even thought Tony wanted to take the picture, but there it was, sitting in his kitchen clear as day. 

Tony noticed the picture and smiled, gently taking it from Peter's hands and wiping it off. "That was some day, huh?" Tony asked, remembering the day the picture had been taken. The kid had been bouncing off the walls with excitement. Being Tony's intern was an high honor that normally would have gone to a physics graduate student, but Tony had given the spot to Peter because... well, because it was  _Peter_ and Tony would do anything for that kid. 

"I didn't think you would have it," Peter admitted quietly. 

The older man stared at Peter, confused. Didn't think he would have it? Why on earth would he not have it? That picture was one of the only pieces of Peter he'd had after... it was the only thing that Tony had left of the kid after Thanos. Of course he had the damn picture. Did Peter really think that Tony did any of what he did for anyone else  _but Peter_?  

"Of course I have it," Tony replied softly. "It... this picture is one of the most important things in this house, actually." 

Peter looked up at him, surprised. "It is?" He asked as he took another plate from the sink. "But... why?" 

It hurt to hear the kid ask why. There were so many reasons  _why_ that picture was important to him. Tony had talked to that picture of Peter when everything had first gone down. He talked to the kid every single day through that picture. And sometimes, Peter spoke back to him. Only after he and Pepper had Morgan did Tony finally not need the picture to keep him company anymore. Still, Tony had kept it around. He placed it on that kitchen shelf because he hardly ever looked there and... seeing Peter could be painful. But Peter was always there with Tony whenever he washed the dishes after meals. It was comforting. 

"Yeah, it is, kid." Tony nodded in response. "That picture really helped me through some of my worst days." He chuckled lightly and then, without thinking about it, said, "To be completely honest, if it hadn't been for this picture, I wouldn't have decided to help the others and everyone who was gone would still be gone." 

The sound of glass shattering was startling. He glanced over at Peter and saw the kid on the ground desperately trying to pick up the pieces. Tony knelt down next to him and began to help. "I'm so sorry!" Peter exclaimed. "I-I don't know what came over me, I just-you said what you said and I guess it was surprising and I... dropped it." 

"You're okay, Pete." Tony shook his head. "Here, let me, I don't want you cutting up your hands."

"I have super healing, Tony. I should--"

"Nuh-uh, back up, Underoos, let the adult handle it." Peter did what he was told and Tony picked up the shards of glass before tossing them into the garbage. Well, it wasn't the first time one of his kids had broken a plate in the kitchen. Morgan had quite the habit of tripping on her way to put her dishes away and ended up dropping her cups and breaking them. Basically, Tony had the art of picking up shards of glass down to a science. "Why did it surprise you?" Tony suddenly asked, turning to Peter. "The picture thing, I mean."

Peter shifted nervously on his feet and eyed the picture of him and Tony that now rested on the kitchen counter. "What exactly did you mean that this picture is the reason that everyone else is back?" He asked quietly. 

Tony blinked. "Oh, well, uh..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Steve, Nat, and Scott came by the place to ask for my help and I turned them down because I had... I had all of this." He gestured around them. He had Morgan. He had Pepper. He had a family. He couldn't risk losing them. "But later that night... I was washing dishes, and I accidentally sprayed water onto the same two pictures, actually." Tony's laugh was light and soft. "And... I don't know, when I saw that picture of us together, something inside of me just... clicked. I knew that if I had any sort of chance at bringing you back, then I had to try." 

Peter stared at him with wide eyes and then hesitantly pointed at himself. "You... invented time travel... for  _me_?" He sounded shocked, but it made perfect sense to Tony. 

"Well... yeah." He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?" 

"You risked your life and everything you had built just to bring me back?" Peter asked, still dumbfounded. "Why would you do that, Tony? I'm not worth all of that."

Tony's heart stopped. Did the kid really think that? Did he really not know how much he meant to Tony by now? Tony grabbed Peter by his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. "Kid, Pete, you're worth all of that and  _so_ much more," He said. "I wouldn't taken such a big risk if it weren't for something really damn important. And you're one of the most important people in my life, and I couldn't stand by and just live the rest of my life without you here if I had a way to bring you back. No way in Hell was that going to happen." 

"Tony..."

"You're such a good kid, Pete. You're  _my_ good kid." 

With those words, Tony pulled  _his_ kid in for a hug and gripped him tight. Peter gratefully returned the hug and buried his face in Tony's shoulder. "Thank you." Peter mumbled against the fabric of Tony's shirt, and Tony could swear he felt the fabric growing wet with tears. Tony rested his chin on top of Peter's head and smiled. For once in his life, Tony Stark finally felt content. He had everything he needed right here with him. A beautiful wife and two wonderful kids that he would literally turn back time for. 

For the first time in his life, Tony Stark truly felt complete. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ooof sorry it's not super long! but i couldn't sit by and NOT let Peter know just how much he means to Tony. I will NEVER forgive the russo brothers for killing Tony. One, because that's stupid and two, because now Peter will never get to know that the whole reason Tony even bothered helping the Avengers and INVENTING TIME TRAVEL in the first place was for all for him!!!!  
> Anyway Irondad is real and now this is my canon sorry if u disagree lol


End file.
